The Legend of Zelda: The Hero of Time's Descendant
by Fantasy-Story-Writer
Summary: After the banishment of Ganondorf, as well as the Hero of Time's journey to Termina, Link decides to become a scholar and industrialist, as well as a farmer and knight. Over 500 years have passed and Hyrule has become advanced. But a darker evil rises...


**The Legend of Zelda**

**The Hero of Time's Descendant**

by Fantasy-Story-Writer

Table of Contents

Prologue……………………………………………………3

Chapter 1…………………………………………………...6

Chapter 2…………………………………………………...8

Chapter 3…………………………………………………...10

Chapter 4…………………………………………………...13

Epilogue……………………………………………………16

**Prologue**

Before the creation of the known world, three golden goddesses descended upon the land of Hyrule. Din, with her strong arms of fire created the rich soil for cultivation of crops. Nayru, with her wisdom, created the law of the land. Farore created the life forms that would uphold the law. When their work was complete, they left behind a treasure of sacred power in a mystical realm. It was three golden triangles united into one triangle known as the Triforce. The Triforce was so valuable that whoever held it would have their greatest wish granted. If a person of a good heart claimed the Triforce, there would be a world of peace and happiness. If a person of evil were to take the Triforce, there would be a world of lawlessness and treachery.

There was a group of people in Hyrule known as the Gerudos. The Gerudos were a matriarchal band of thieves that raided citizens for the sake of riches. Among the matriarchs, lies one man who was said to be the male King of Thieves. He was none other than Ganondorf Dragmire, He had a deep-seated lust for power and conquest. His lust was unbearable for him that he cursed the Kokiris, the Gorons, and the Zoras in order to get his hands on the Triforce. But a young Hylian boy by the name of Link, along with his trusty fairy, Navi, saved the cursed races from total annihilation. But when he pulled out the legendary blade known as the Master Sword from the Temple of Time, he went into a seven-year sleep, thus, giving Ganondorf a chance to take the Triforce and fulfill his wish. Hyrule was in a state of chaos and disorder. But, Link rose up to the challenge and freed the six Sages, rescued Princess Zelda, and sealed Ganondorf into the Seal of Evil.

Link returned back to his true time to inform Princess Zelda and the King of Hyrule of Ganondorf's plans. The Hylian Army was prepared for Ganondorf's attack and they defeated his coup and banished him into the Seal of Evil. Hyrule knew peace in Link true time. "Link. Is there anything we can do to make your life easier?" King Serven asked. "You know, I thought about it, and I have decided that I want three things: a good place to live, knighthood, and a world-class education." Link replied. "But first, I have to find a friend, so that can wait." Link left the Throne Room, but before he left, Princess Zelda cried, "Link!" Link turned around and Princess Zelda hugged him and said, "Thank you for saving our kingdom from such a cruel fate. I want you to have the Ocarina of Time just in case you fall into a ditch in your journey. This instrument also has the power to control time." "Thank you, Princess! Goodbye!" Link said.

Link journeyed to find Navi but he runs into a mischievous skull kid wearing a demonic mask known as Majora's Mask. The skull kid turns him into a Deku Scrub. He broke the curse, summoned the Four Giants of the land of Termina, defeated Majora, destroyed the mask and continued on his journey. As he was on his journey, he came across Navi who was now living in a fairy colony. "Navi!" Link cried. "Link?" Navi wondered. "I have been looking for you. I want you to be my fairy again." Link said. "Link, I know how you feel, but I have to look over these young fairies as much as I used to look after you." Navi said. "I'm sorry, but, I have to part ways with you. Farewell."

Link rode back to Kokiri Forest, packed up his things and left to begin life as a knight, a scholar, and a farmer. He spents the mornings cultivating crops with Talon and Malon. In the afternoons, he fenced and shot arrows with Malon, in the evenings, he and Malon would read books about many different subjects. He and Malon had something going on. Eight years later, Link became scholar, a knight, a scientist, and he came up with many of the latest and the greatest technologies such as the internal combustion engine, the gun, the car, and the Hylian metric system. For half of a millennium, Hyrule went from a primitive, simple kingdom to a highly-advanced, industrialized republic with the monarch now acting as a figurehead.

As Hyrule enjoyed a long era of peace, that will shortly come to an end when the Hero of Time's descendant fights an even greater evil.

**Chapter 1**

On the bustling freeways of Hyrule, a man in black operating a motorcycle blazes past the cars and trucks. As his phone was ringing, he rode to the nearest exit. He stopped at a fuel station and dialed his missed call on his phone. "Hello!" said the Secret Service agent. "Link, be on the lookout for a terrorist organization in Ordon City." said the voice. Link hung up his phone and headed to Ordon City to confront the terrorist group. "So they are planning on assassinating the Mayor of Ordon?" Link wondered. "I have to stop them at all costs." Link pushed a red button on his motorcycle and transformed into a jet. He flew to Ordon at a deafening rate of 1,240 km/hr. As he landed his plan on Ordon City's helipad, he used his hookgun to move from building to building. He reached the center of the city where the Mayor was about to give a speech. When he found the assassin, he ran to an area where he could get behind him. When he reached that area, he used his hookgun to grapple himself towards the balcony. Just as the assassin was about to fire the gun, Link kicked him on the head and knocked him out cold. He then went inside the Mayor's Office and took out his rifle and shot one of the group member's head off. "What the hell!?" said another groupman. The groupmen grew terrified after their comrade's head was on the floor covered with blood. As they searched the balcony, Link went into camoflauge mode, and as they approached the balcony, Link drew his sword and stabbed a group member in the heart and cut another group member's right arm off and cut him laterally."What was that noise!?" said the group captain. "We know the Hylian Secret Service is here. If you mess with us, then we will kill you." Link jumped up high and cut the captain in half. As he killed him the group members were shooting at Link with their machine guns, but Link dodged and deflected them with his sword and he killed every gunmen. As he approached the Mayor's Office, he found a burly, heavy-build man sitting on the Mayor's seat. "Well, well. well, if it isn't Link of the Secret Service. I have been waiting to face you." said the group leader. "Killing you will be just as much fun as killing the Mayor. Once we do both, Ordon will be ours, then we will take over the Hylian Senate and the Royal Kingdom and I shall create a world with my name in lights. Now let's fight!"As the leader charged at Link, Link took his rifle and shot him in the chest. He would still charge at him like the bullet did not affect him. The leader knocked Link into a window and into a bush. He would jump out of the bush, take his sword, and kill the leader with a stab in the same spot he shot him. The Mayor thanked Link for saving him and he gave him a specially crafted sword made of Hylian steel.

He rode back to his home in Kakariko. When he was inside his two-storey mansion hidden underground, he took his first-aid kit and treated his wounds. Then he went to sleep. When he was sleeping, he had a dream. In the dream, he heard the voice of a young woman telling him, "Link, you must save Hyrule. The time has called for you to be a Hero once again. You have the blood of the Hero of Time. Listen, an oilman deep within the oil fields of the Gerudo Desert is trying to gain influence over Hyrule. This man is the leader of a cult that plans to bring Ganondorf back from banishment. Please, Link, you are our only hope."

**Chapter 2**

As Link woke up from his sleep the next morning, he went into the shower and wondered what the dream was all about. After he got out of the shower, his cell phone ran. "Hello!" Link answered. "Hi, Agent Link, this is the Princess's Secretary Riwah." said the voice. "The Princess needs to see you ASAP. Dress accordingly." "Alright. Goodbye." Link replied after he hung up. Link went into his closet to put on his upper body tights and his hemp fiber jacket, as well as his black pants, then he used went into his shirt and tie rack and put both of them on. He got on his motorcycle, twisted the clutch handle, depressed the gear pedal, and got the accelerator and clutch handles parallel to one another and rode to Hyliatropolis, formerly the Hyrule Castle Town Market. As he reached the city circle, he parked his bike on a bike rack and activated the security computer on his bike. Link walked past the Hyrule Legislative Building, where two Hylian Senators were discussing a bill, and finally he came to the center of the city, the old historical landmark known as Hyrule Castle – although many renovations and the adoption of electricity made it seem high-tech. Just outside the castle walkway, a statue with the three goddesses holding the Triforce appeared. When Link walked to the entrance, one of the guards said, "Ah! Agent Link! We've been expecting you. Follow me!" said the guard. The guard took Link to the Castle Library where he saw a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair, a defined nose, an elegant corset, and a beautifully-sewn long skirt. Link's face turned red and his heart was pumping faster than usual because he has never been with a woman of such beauty inside as well as outside. "Agent Link! It is so good to see you!" said the Princess in a soft-spoken English-accented voice. "I…It's an honor to see you Princess, I MEAN YOUR Highness!" replied Link nervously. "Do you want something to drink?" asked the Princess. "Water." said Link in a frilled voice. "Torgaz! Get him some water." commanded the Princess. Torgaz was a robot built by Hylian Industries programmed to serve guests and act as a housekeeper. "Yes, Princess!" said the robot. The robot came with water in a biodegradable plastic bottle. Link swiftly grabbed the bottle and chugged it and started breathing deeply. "Sorry about that, your Highness!" said Link. "Don't worry, many of the young men feel the same way as you. Also, please call me Zelda." replied Zelda. "Let's have some tea and get down to business, shall we?" Link and Zelda sat down and talked about the evil that was about to rise. "Link, I sense a horrible evil coming from the West." said Zelda. "There seems to be a corporate businessman who is trying to usurp power from the Mayor of Gerudon. This could be the man who is the leader of a cult known as 'Dragmire's Disciples'." "Hmm…I remember reading about this man in Western Tradition magazine." said Link. "Are you talking about the billionaire oilman known as Zart Anarvi?" Zelda said. "That is the closest guess I have to a person of great influence. It has been said by the goddesses that 'a man from the West who has strong business influences will rise to become the leader of Hyrule." "So, Zelda, Zart Anarvi has broken many trust laws and has very corrupt business practices, but, nonetheless, he has been able to get away with all of his crimes because he paid the judge a million rupees." Link said. "I have a feeling we should go check it out." "Link, I would like to help you, but I have to look after my father and preside of the Senate." Zelda replied. "Go on without me. Good luck!" Link rode out of Hyliatropolis and took the route to Gerudon to investigate a corrupt businessman.

**Chapter 3**

Link arrived at Gerudon, parked his bike in a secluded place, and activated the security computer. He took out his hookgun, and he reached the top of the Anarvi Tower. He used his hookgun to grapple down to the floor where Zart was located. He took out his glass cutter and cut a perfect circle in the window. As he saw a guard, he went into camoflauge mode, cut both of the guard's feet, and stabbed him lying down. When he finally reached Zart's office, he kicked the door open and said, "Zart Anarvi, in the name of the Hylian Secret Service, I must take you for interrogation." "I'm sorry, but Master Anarvi is gone to the Mayor's office to strike a deal with him." said a moblin disguised to as the oilman. "A deal?" Link said in a confused tone. "Yes! Master Anarvi is going to take control of the city, then he is going to take control of Chancellorship, then he will be King of Hyrule, and finally, he will break the Seal of Evil." said the moblin. "Master was expecting you. We have been watching your every move. We all know how to fight against you." The moblin took his 9mm gun and fired at Link, but Link dodged all off the bullets. But the moblin flashed from the back of Link and cut him with his sword. Link was knocked onto a desk unarmed as his weapons were knocked when he was cut. He had a diagonal cut on his back. Just as the moblin was about to deliver the final blow, a baby blue whip came in and flung the weapon out of the moblin's hand. "What!?" said the moblin surprisingly. A man in blue and white with an emblem that resembled a Shiekah symbol was standing near the window. The moblin used his gun, but the man teleported and used a long needle to pierce through the moblin's head. The man fed Link potion and he woke up. "What happened?" Link wondered. "Hmm, you were surprised by an unexpected attack. That's all" said the man. "Who are you?" Link asked. "I'm Shiek, the last Shiekah." said Shiek. "I'm going to accompany you throughout your journey because the Princess asked me to." "Alright! Sounds good." said Link. "We have no time to talk. Zart Anarvi is very close to releasing Ganondorf. We must go to the Gerudon Hall." said Shiek. "You don't need to ride your vehicle. I can teleport you there. Hold my hand." Link held Shiek's hand and they arrived at Gerudon Hall. They barged through the doors and went into the Mayor's Office. As they went inside the office, they saw two dead guards lying on the floor covered in blood and the Mayor lying on his desk lifeless. "We're too late." Link said. "He is one step closer to becoming Chancellor of Hyrule. Shiek! Let's teleport to the Legislative Building." So, they teleported to the Legislative Building and when they got there, they saw the inside of the building destroyed and dead bodies all around the place. "Oh no! He destroyed the Legislative Building. Now he is going for the castle." So Link and Shiek teleported to the Castle and they went outside and a man who happened to be Zart Anarvi came across the podium and gave a televised speech to the entire nation. "Citizens of Hyrule! It is with great regret that I must inform you that King Ruul has died and he has decided to pass the throne to me." exclaimed Zart. "As of today, I shall abolish the Republic of Hyrule and Hyrule shall become a Kingdom." the citizens cheered on the new king. "Shiek! Let us confront him!" Link said. "Yes, let us do it!" replied Shiek. Link and Shiek teleported to King Zart and confronted him. "Zart! Your time is up!" Link said. "You may have succeeded in bringing Hyrule under your control, but I'm not letting you break the Seal of Evil." "Ah! I see you and that Shiekah want to stop me." Zart said. "Ha ha ha! Well, give it all you've got!" Link shot his gun at Zart but Zart deflected it back using telekinesis and the bullet hit Link on the forearm."Damn! He got me!" Link said. Shiek used her whip to attack Zart, but Zart dodged the whip and he used his gun and shot Shiek on the side of the abdomen and Shiek flew into the air and landed hard on the ground. Zart added the finishing touch by charging an electric ball of projectiles and it electrocuted Link and Shiek out of consciousness. "Now that those fools have been taken care of, I'm going to fly to the Temple of Time and use my power to break the Dark Seal hidden beneath the Pedestal of Time. So he flew to the temple in his jet, walked inside, smashed the Door of Time into pieces, and used his dark sorcery to absorb the entrance to the Dark Realm, then he broke the entrance and a man who looked like Ganondorf emerged from the seal. "Ah! So I have heard that Hyrule went through a technological revolution." said the King of Thieves. "Now that you have freed me, I shall take your soul and make it my own!" "Master Ganondorf! Please don't!" yelled Zart frighteningly. Ganondorf absorbed Zart's soul and he used his powers to shapeshift into Zart. This was the beginning of a reign of evil.

**Chapter 4**

Meanwhile, Link and Shiek were out in the middle of the Hylian plains unconscious. As Link woke up, he tried to wake up Shiek. "Shiek! Wake up!" said Link as he was shaking him. Shiek woke up and said, "Ganondorf has returned." "Yes. He took Zart's soul and made it his own." Link replied. "We have to lay low for a while. Why don't we go to the Temple of Time and retrieve the Master Sword?" Shiek said. "That is a good idea! We should head there." Shiek and Link teleported to the Temple of Time and found the place in disarray. "Well, at least the sword was untouched." Link said. "Link, why don't you go pull it out." Shiek suggested. "Okay then!" Link responded. Link approached the sword and put both hands on it. He felt a rush of blood flowing through his veins. It was the blood of the Hero of Time. When he felt the force of power, he hallucinated and saw a vision of the Hero who was his ancestor and he said, "Link! You must take the sword and destroy Ganondorf. With this sword you shall have the power of the Fierce Deity of Termina as well as my powers. Now that you have taken the sword, I want to teach you the maneuvers necessary to destroy Ganondorf." Link and the spirit of the Hero dueled with one another and Link learned many different moves to prepare for the ultimate showdown. After he completed his training, the Hero gave him a pistol. "Take this pistol. This pistol has been blessed by the goddesses with holy water enabling it to shoot normal bullets as well as light bullets. The best thing about this pistol is that you never need to reload it." said the Hero. "Bring peace to Hyrule! Good luck!" Link woke up and he had the sword and pistol in his hands and he was now sporting a green tunic with brown hemp fiber upper body tights and boots as well as a green cap. "Link!" said Shiek. "There is one thing I have to show you before we fight Ganondorf. "Go ahead!" said Link. Shiek transformed into the Princess. "What? You were Zelda the whole time?" Link said surprisingly. "Yes. I am sorry about that." Zelda said. "I had to accompany you. Now, let us get Ganondorf." Link and Zelda fought Ganondorf's minions through the Temple of Time and they finally reached Hyrule Castle after numerous battles with monsters and foot soldiers. "Ah! Link and Zelda! So you have come!" Ganondorf said. "You know, I was able to use my powers to get the Triforce of Power and now all three parts are here." "Ganondorf! I will not let you succeed! I will destroy you because it is for the betterment of Hyrule and the world." Link said. "Hmph! Fools, you have underestimated my power!" Ganondorf used his sorcery to put Zelda in an anti-magic barrier. Then, he fired a projectile at Link, but Link fired back and Ganondorf deflected it. "So, that's how you want to play?" Ganondorf asked. "Alright then! Prepare to die!" Ganondorf used his complete power to morph into a pig-like monster. "Feel the power of Ganon!" exalted Ganon. Ganon charged at Link and knocked him into a wall destroying it. Link flew and landed on the field of Hyrule. Just as Ganon was charging at him, Link took the pistol and fired light bullets at Ganon, paralyzing him in the process. He then jumped and cut Ganon's tail off. Ganon shrunk back into Ganondorf and Zelda broke free from the barrier. She used Farore's Wind to get herself on the field. Ganondorf charged his power as he was glowing with a dark aura around him. He and Link took out their swords, and fought one another. After a while of fighting, Link grew tired but Ganondorf barely broke a sweat; he energetically charged at Link and he cut him one the chest, the face, and the right leg. Then, Ganondorf kicked Link onto a rocky wall and stabbed him multiple times, but just as he was about to stab him again, Link used the Master Sword to shatter Ganondorf's blade. Just when he thought Ganondorf was unarmed, Ganondorf took a pistol and fired it at Zelda and it shot her right in the heart and killed her. Then Ganondorf shot Link on chest and he was killed instantly. Ganondorf walked away and got on his motorcycle. But, just when he was about to get on his motorcycle, a glowing light appeared around Link and his body started to float and Link was revived. Then his Master Sword fused with the powers of the Fierce Deity of Termina and it turned into a giant sword known as the Fierce Master Sword. The blade went into Link and he felt immense power from the sword. Ganondorf turned back at Link and fired a projectile but Link used his arms to deflect the projectile back and electrocute Ganondorf. Then, Link summoned a light and Zelda was revived as well. Link charged at Ganondorf and gave him a punch that went right through his stomach. Then, he used a blast of energy to vaporize Ganondorf. After Ganondorf and his dark minions were killed, Link's powers as well as the powers of the Master Sword summoned a light that vanquished all the evil in the world. Zelda was shocked. "This was never in the Hylian prophecy." Zelda said. "Well, looks like we can rebuild and live in eternal peace." Link said. And all throughout Hyrule, citizens of all races were cheering for the shocking revelation that established an eternal peace throughout the planet. There was dancing, joy, and love as Hyrule has now seen the greatest evil forever banished.

**Epilogue**

Six years later, Hyrule has been rebuilt, things are going the way it was before Zart and Ganondorf took over. The Kingdom of Hyrule has been nothing but abolished. People are now living in a democracy where there is informed debate. Scholarly influence has a great impact on the races of Hyrule. And most importantly, we see a group of three children frolicking in the flower fields and we see the new Hero and the Princess watching their children and kissing each other.

**The End.**

16


End file.
